I Just Wanted You To Know
by xXAngel of fireXx
Summary: Episode 1 of the Maji series. After five years past chosen, Faith finally has the gall to to tell Buffy she loves her, but will Buffy love her back? Buffy/Faith Please R&R.
1. the letter

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer for my name is not Joss Whedon. But I will say that I do like that funny little monster that comes on after the credits that goes "grr…arrgh" it makes me laugh. I neither own the song_ You're Not Alone_ by Saosin, Saosin owns that.

Note: I also do not own that funny little monster

Paring: FUFFY!!

Feedback: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE?!

--

She sits at her window sill, staring up at the night sky, thinking of everything and nothing at all. With all the things she did in the past to push her away, she failed miserably. The first time she laid her eyes on the beautiful blonde she grew a heartbeat. Not knowing what this was or where it came from she pushed it away.

It's been five years since the fall of Sunnydale; it's been five years since she hadn't seen her.

Faith moves away from the window to her radio, turned it on to one the of the rock stations that LA is famous for, and then moves to her bed. The song that was playing when she turned it on had moved on to a new one, one she didn't know. It had a good rhythm and grabbed her attention when it came on.

_It's just like him_

_To wander off in the Evergreen Park _

_Slowly searching for any sign_

_Of the ones he used to love…_

_He says he's got nothing left to live for_

_(He says he's got nothing left…)_

_And this time I think you'll know…_

"Kinda reminds me of Angel," she said laying flat on her back staring up to the ceiling. Angel, now there's a name Faith could live without ever saying again in her life. Even though Angel helped her on the right path, he was the one to throw her off it in the first place. 'No, that's not true, I did that very well by myself' she thought, listening to the song.

_You're not alone _

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out _

_You will live to tell_

_She's just like him _

_Spoiled rotten_

_Confused by the lies she's been fed _

_And she's searching for no one…_

_(But herself)_

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy_

_That she is here_

_And this time I think you'll know…_

At this point there are tears, when she promised she would never cry for the older girl again. She guesses that just another promise she'll have to break. She then gets up to turn off the radio and sits down at her desk to write a letter to the one she loves who could never love her in return.

_**Dear B,**_

_**Hey I know it's been a while (a very long while) since we've talked much less seen each other and I know the last time you were here you practically threatened my life if I said this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I don't expect you to ever accept me or my useless apology, but I wanted you to know. I also wanted you to know that when you were here, Angel may have pushed me to redemption but you were the one to help me. Because you were the one to suggest prison in the first place. I wanted you to know that everything I did, I did because of you, girlfriend. Don't get me wrong I'm not blaming you for anything I'm just stating fact. The good (little there was) I definitely did because of you. The bad, once again I did because of you not because you pushed me to it, but because I wanted you to feel some sort of passion for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I just wanted you to know.**_

_**Faith L.**_

Faith then sealed the letter, addressed it, stamped it, and sends it on its way to Buffy's mailbox. It'll probably take awhile considering Buffy lives across the pond. "But I hope she just gets it," she said to herself. She then gets up and goes back to her bed and hopes maybe she'll somehow manage to actually sleep for once.


	2. confessions make great sleeping pills

Buffy lies in bed, finding herself unable to sleep, tossing and turning with only one thing on her mind, The recent break-up with her and the immortal.

"God, he was such a jerk," she said to complete silence in the solitude of her room.

For the past five years, Buffy has been living in Italy with Dawn while she trained to be a watcher with top marks in her class, which makes Buffy very proud, but that is the furthest thing from her mind right now as she thinks of the last words the immortal said to her before he left.

"You fucking muff-munching dyke! I hope you're going to be happy with that…that…tramp!!" and with that he left but not before noticing the glare that made even he cower in fear. The same primal look she gave the biker demon back in Sunnydale.

With that thought, came a much happier one. The thought of Faith, just her being her Faithy-ness. She smiled at that, thinking of the one person that ever made her safe, even when she was dangerous. With that brought a more tragic memory. The memory where she practically killed Faith. The horror flashes of her piercing her stomach with Faith's very own knife. She cringed at the image.

Then suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey, Buffy? Are you okay?" Dawn's voice came through the door just above a whisper but Buffy still caught the words.

"Yeah Dawn …I'm okay," she said quietly, but apparently Dawn caught it.

"You don't sound okay…" she said as she entered the door of Buffy's room. "You don't look okay either …something wrong?" she asked looking in Buffy's teary eyes. She could honestly say that she wasn't thinking about the brown-haired, blue-eyed stud that Buffy just broke up with. No, she could tell instantly that her thoughts were filled with the dark-haired, dark-eyed former rogue slayer by the name of Faith.

"It's nothing …shouldn't you be in bed?" Buffy was trying to change the subject so she wouldn't have to deal with her feelings for Faith. She knows just how perceptive her little sister can be, especially now that Dawn herself likes girls.

"It's Faith isn't it?"Not falling for the diversion of the talk they know they are going to have about the dark slayer. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the opposite side of the bed from her sister.

"It's nothing…it's just the memories" she said, her eyes a hazel color. To Dawn this was a sign knowing that her sister really was upset. Buffy had two eye colors that pretty much gave away what mood she was in, green was a positive mood and hazel was a negative mood.

"God, I just wish I could see her," she said sobbing into her sister's lap and continued. "The last time I saw her…she had this look…on her face that burned and froze me at the same time," she said as her breath hitched, recalling the look. "And that's when I wanted her…that's when I knew" she said crying herself asleep with her head on Dawn's lap as the younger girl gently rocked her to sleep.

That was kind of a first for Dawn, she for once in her life felt like she was the big sister. And soon she felt herself about to pass out she decided to push Buffy back up to her pillow and head for her own bed.

Morning rose in _casa de la Summers_ as Dawn decided to get the morning paper which was wedged between the mailbox door. "might as well" she said to herself referring to the mail. She then started cycling through the mail "bills, bills, bills…" what she then saw surprised her for she only knew one person in the world who would write a letter with no return address. "Oh…my…God!" she ran screaming into the house for Buffy.


	3. the words that start the journey

A/N: thanks to all the people who reviewed you guys are awesome! XD anyway this chapter may be a bit chatty, so yeah enjoy.

--

Buffy comes running down the stairs expecting to find a demon, or several demons for that matter, with Dawn screaming like a mad woman. As she stepped onto the first floor, she quickly ran into the kitchen to only find Dawn with a letter in her hand and an excited smile on her face.

"What?! What's the matter?" she said as she stares at her with a confused, yet panicked look on her face.

"You, my dear sister, just got something in the mail," Dawn said trying to remain calm. But knowing that the letter can only be from the one person that Buffy loves, it's kind of hard.

"Ok, you're telling me that you're screaming like a mad woman just because I got BILLS!" enunciating the last word with anger in her voice.

"Nope, not bills, this," Dawn handed her the unaddressed letter. Her eyes now wide and her pulse now quickened, knowing exactly who it's from, Faith. She reached out, grabbed it, and traced the letters of her name on the envelope. She could not believe that Faith wrote her a letter. Then it occurred to her that Faith NEVER writes letters. What if this is bad news. What if she found out about her feelings and decided to not return. This thought was devastating for her, so she gave the letter back to Dawn.

"No, you read it," Buffy said with her breath quickening by the second. This is all too crazy for her. She can't control how nervous she is. So she puts on her reserved face, but obviously failing.

"Okay," Dawn noticing the nervousness in her sister. She would laugh if she wasn't afraid she'd get her ass kicked. She opened the letter to find the stationary very un-Faith-like. She slowly unfolded it and skim through it just to annoy Buffy, which did.

"READ THE GOD DAMNED LETTER ALREADY!!" Buffy said with impatience in her voice. Now she's sweating and her heart was pounding harder and harder.

"Fine, okay, Jesus Buffy," Dawn said with a smile and finally decided to read.

"Dear B," she started.

"Hey I know it's been a while (a very long while) since we've talked much less seen each other and I know the last time you were here you practically threatened my life if I said this, but I'm sorry," she looked up at Buffy, trying to see if there was any malice, but there was none so she quickly look back at the letter and read on.

"I'm sorry for everything. I don't expect you to ever accept me or my useless apology, but I wanted you to know. I also wanted you to know that when you were here, Angel may have pushed me to redemption but you were the one to help me," she looked up and now there was a single tear running down Buffy's cheek. She looked backed down and read on again.

"Because you were the one to suggest prison in the first place. I wanted you to know that everything I did, I did because of you, girlfriend. Don't get me wrong I'm not blaming you for anything I'm just stating fact," she looked back at Buffy to see that there was a confused look on her face and more tears in her eyes, and then read on.

"The good (little there was) I definitely did because of you. The bad, once again I did because of you, not because you pushed me to it, but because I wanted you to feel some sort of passion for me. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I just wanted you to know, Faith L.," at this point Buffy was practically sobbing in Dawn's arms. But these tears were not sad, these said tears were joyful.

"She loves me, she fucking loves me!" Buffy said jumping up and down smiling excitedly. She hasn't been this happy since the fall off Sunnydale if not more so. "I have to see her, I just got to see her and tell her how I feel," she said with a realizing tone.

"Buffy, Go! Although I would suggest figuring out where she is and how you are going to find her first," Dawn suggested.

"Well I can tell what city she's in, she's obviously in LA" Buffy said with a knowing confidence "I'll just get Will to do a locater spell and hopefully it'll pin point her location" she said with her plan face on.

"Alright I'll go call her," Dawn said leaving the room


	4. everything's not so five by five

A/N: hey guys just wanted to pop in a note before I do this chapter, thanks for reading and please review, because the more you review the faster new chapters get posted up, and sorry that this a short chapter I just love building suspense, that and I have A.D.D. now ON WITH SCHEDULED READING!! :P

--

The night was cold and the air was still as Faith laid against a tombstone in a cemetery waiting for the first wave of vampires to spring forth. She thought of what Buffy was doing. She pondered, rather, if she was reading that lame excuse of a letter or was she partying with that hack job of a stud "the immortal".

"God, that guy makes me sick," she whispered to the pure silence of the cemetery.

She thought this place was going to be a dud until the first wave of vamps of the night decided to be stupid and woke up. "Showtime! God, I wish B was here," there were three of them, two guys one girl, the girl was blonde and was short almost like Buffy, the guys were both kinda big and muscular and one had dread locks.

'This gonna be fun,' she thought to herself as the blonde attacked first but Faith kicked her in the chest and sending her flying into a tree branch which turned her to dust. The next two attacked simultaneously, but she punched one in the nose and kicked the dread locked one in the jaw. She then grabbed the vamp she punched, by the wrist and brought his arm behind his back and yanked upwards. Hearing him scream in pain before staking him. Then dread lock got off his dead ass finally deciding that running is a good idea.

"Yeah you better run!" she yelled into the cold night after him. She didn't really feel like chasing the dead boy right now for she had other things on her mind. Most in general were the thoughts and memories of Buffy. The flow of her hair, the smile that seemed to lighten up anybody's day, the sound of her voice.

'Whoa, snap out of it Faith you're gettin' horny,' she thought as she made her way back home.

"So…..tired…..must……sleep….." she said making her way up the steps in her apartment. When she got into her bedroom, she made a B-line for her bed. "Mhmm…..B," she said aloud in her lonely bedroom. Then she heard the phone ring. "God-fuckin'-damn it!" she said apparently very agitated. She picked it up and "greeted" the other person on the line. "Somebody better be dead!" she said through clinched teeth.

"Hey Faith, it's me," it was Angel. She knew that when Angel called her, it's usually very important.

"Yeah what's wrong Soul-boy?" she asked knowing that something bad just happened because Angel sounded upset.

"It's Buffy," he continued, "she's been kidnapped," Faith drops the phone out of shock. She quickly picks it up and starts talking again.

"I'll meet up at yours in fifteen" she said, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Ok, see you then. Uhm Faith? Are you ok?" he asked, knowing what response he's going to get.

"Five by five, big guy," she said almost automatically. She hung up the phone and headed out the door for Angel's place.


	5. a weak witch and a pissed slayer

A/N: I bet a lot of you are confused well be confused no more! Now ON WITH SCHEDULED READING!

**--**

**FPOV**

I am pissed with a capital "P". Someone stole my B. once I find out who did it they are going to wish they were never born. I'm just walking down the side walk headed for Big A's. Yeah just to catch you up, after that whole Wolfram and Hart deal Angel, Spike and this demon chick named Illyria, survived from what I guessed was a huge battle, counting that they still have all the scars, well after they made the place into rubble, they decided to stay in LA at the Hyperion to help the helpless of course. Well I'm here so I better go in.

**NOPOV**

Faith walks into the Hyperion expecting to see Angel, but instead she sees Illyria behind the front counter in the form of Fred.

"What's up Blue?" she said right when she sees Illyria change back into her original form. Illyria just looks up and says,

"I believe that is what you would call a ceiling, Slayer," she said in her unbiased voice. Faith just raises her eyebrows to this.

"uhm…I, that's just a figure of speech," she said trying not to laugh. To Faith, Illyria was funny as she was dangerous.

"You humans and your metaphors," she said in a somewhat amused voice. Well amused in her standards. It's been four years since The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart had fallen, and over time while working with Angel and Spike she was beginning to understand the human world and, in actuality, enjoying it. Although she would never admit it to others, she had her demon reputation to maintain.

"Anyway, where's Soul-boy?" she had to talk to him right away. No more pussy-footing around.

"He is in his office, go right on in," she said, getting to the point.

Faith walks into his office surprised to see a bruised and battered Willow. Her white robe was torn; she had a scar slashing across her forehead, and several scars and bruises on her legs, arms, and face.

"Holy shit, Red!" Faith couldn't believe what she saw. 'At least she's still conscious' she thought to herself before saying, "What the fuck happened?" she asked with all concern.

"The Immortal…he," she trailed off. Wincing in pain she said "It'll be easy if I just show you," she then put her hand on Faith's forehead, cupping it in her palm while sending her memories.

_Willow awoke from her sleep with the sound of ringing. She swore to herself that this better be an emergency for being woke up at 3:00am and being drugged away from her Kennedy._

"_Hello?" Willow said with her voice groggy with sleep. _

"_Hey Will, it's me Dawn. I didn't wake you up did I?" she said sheepishly. Dawn completely forgot about the time zones. She would have to make it up to Wills some day._

_She didn't respond. she just sat in bed and thought what Dawn needed this time of morning._

"_Ok, stupid question, if you want I could call back later?" she said still kind of sheepish._

"_No, it's ok I'm up now," Willow said, she knew that when Dawn called it was major news either bad or good. She was just hoping it was the latter._

"_Well Buffy just got a letter from a certain brunette slayer and she needs you to do a locater spell to find her hopefully pin point where she is," she said hoping that Willow doesn't get mad that that's all she needed._

"_Is that it? Why does she want to find Faith?" she said with curiosity in her voice. She really hopes the reason is what she thinks it is._

"_Well, in said letter Faith told her she loves her," she said as a matter of factly. This made her giddy, because now her sister has a chance to be happy._

"_About damn time! Oops sorry, I'll be there as fast as I can," she said hanging up the phone. Willow got up got dressed in her favorite white robe and left a note for Kennedy just in case and teleported all the way from Brazil to Rome in record time. She got to Buffy's house and knocked on the door waiting on a reply._

"_Get your ass in here," Buffy said yanking her in the door. She was really anxious to know where Faith is so she can go see her and tell her what she feels._

"_Rude, much?" Willow said with a smile tugging on her lips. she knows how Buffy is about "her Faith" as she would say._

"_Sorry, you know how I am," she said, blushing._

"_Alright," getting both of their attention "I'm going to try scrying instead of a locater spell cause it's actually quicker, I'm going to need a small crystal on a chain, a map, and something of Faith's," she said in a somewhat take charge voice. She just hopes that scrying's going to work, because she just picked up on it recently. Dawn got what she needed except for the last thing._

"_I couldn't find anything of Faith's because we don't have any of her stuff," she said aloud._

_Buffy thought for a moment and then it dawned on her. "Hey what about this?" she said motioning to take her necklace off. It was actually a silver heart locket that Faith got her for Christmas that one time in Sunnydale; she never took it off since. "Faith gave me this, will that work?" she asked._

"_let's hope," Willow said in a not so sure voice. she sat down towards the map; tap the crystal on the locket and it began to spin. _

_But before the crystal could land demons, vampires and a very handsome man busted through all entrances they could find. __Everyone was in a panic and Buffy was in Slayer mode until she heard the handsome man say,_

"_Hi honey," with an evil smirk on his face._

**End Flashback**

Faith gasped when she got back from Willow's memories. She couldn't believe what happened, and, therefore, she was furious. She got up from crouching near Willow and went over to Angel's weapons closet and pulled out a medieval Axe and spun it.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked in all curiosity.

"Goin' to get my girl," she said with fire in her eyes, and then headed out the door with a weak Willow at her heels.


	6. accomodations and calling the cavalry

A/N: hey guys, sorry about the wait. I had to get my head together but now I'm good and hopefully this chapter will be good too and I know I said 2 weeks to a month but I had a burst of inspiration that I couldn't I ignore so ON WITH SCHEDULED READING!! :P

WARNING: this chapter might be a little dark for the rest of society so if you've abandon society and are you're your own person then you may read this. Those who haven't you may too read this but at your own will. You have been advised.

**--**

**BPOV**

I wake up and I notice three things, one: it's dark and I can't see, two: I think I'm bound because I can't move, three: I think I'm naked but I'm not sure about that. Oh, wait I am. Why the hell am I naked? I can't remember a thing. All I remember is I was try to find Faith. No pun intended. Maybe I got drunk and I'm with her right now. Meh, I thought so. God, where the fuck am I? Right now I think I'm on someone's bed because whatever I'm on feels really comfy.

**NOPOV**

"How do you like your accommodations, darling?" a voice said from the shadows of the hotel room.

"Immy?" questioned Buffy "What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay away," There was panic in her voice because she knew The Immortal could really hurt her if she wasn't careful.

"You know darling, I forgive you, and I'm willing to take you back all you have to do is say the word," he said in a whisper, just loud enough for Buffy to hear. She scoffed at this; he had no right to say these things to her because in her mind they were through, done, finite, she wanted nothing more to do with him because she found her love, her soul mate, in Faith.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, _darling_, but I don't love you; I don't want you in any way because I love Faith, so to translate: we are so over!" she yelled the last part for good measure. The Immortal's blood was boiling he could not believe what this tramp is saying.

"How dare you, you whore?!" he started in a yell "I've given you everything and you just…just drop me like some hot potato?! It's not over until I say it's over!" he takes out a knife and slashes her stomach. She screams in pain as he just revels in it.

**Meanwhile in LA**

**WPOV**

Faith just ran out and I have to catch up or else she just might get herself killed.

"Faith, wait, WAIT!" I yell out into the hallway. She turns around and gives me this 'how dare you' look. I can tell she's pissed, a blind man could tell she's pissed. I know one thing's for sure she is so going to tell Buffy "I told you so". She never really like him and how she heard that he and Buffy were dating is beyond me and I'm a fucking goddess for crying out loud.

"What do you want me to wait for, Willow? Christmas?" uh-oh use-age of real name, she's drop dead serious right now.

"No just listen for a minute, ok? All I think is that we should call in the cavalry," I say trying to calm her down. It worked a little because now she's sitting down.

"Ok, that seems to make since, I mean we're not the only slayers anymore so we could have a whole army in no time right?" ok she puts me to shame with the babbling. But now I've got to answer before she gets upset and does the one thing you never want to see her do. Uh-oh too late.

"THAT GODDAMNED BASTARD!" she yells as she sobs her eyes out, on my favorite robe no less. Aww well it's already been ripped to shreds what are tears going to do? Make it shrink?

"Shh…calm down Faith, Buffy would want you to remain strong," I say watching my word. Faith gets off of me wipes her eyes and gets in to slayer mode. I know what this looks like 'cause I've seen it a bazillion time.

"Alright, you call Giles, Xander, and the rest of the Scooby gang. I'll get the LA crew gathered, we _need_ to have a meeting," you know I noticed something, Faith is really hot when she's in 'take charge mode' uh-oh bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Willow, do not picture Faith in a black bikini. Damn it too late! Aww well I'll get over it.


	7. scoobies on a mission

A/N: hey guys for those who didn't get the memo I switched out the author's note in the 6th chapter for an actual part of the story so if you haven't read that then push the little back button so you can and please leave reviews I love them please?

Note: if you haven't guessed it by now, "Blue" is Faith's nickname for Illyria.

**--**

**FPOV**

Ok they're all here, Blue, Soul-boy, even Blondie bear, and Red rounded up the Scoobs. Great, now what? Here we all are sitting at this huge table and now everyone is expecting me to say something.

"A'ight our golden girl's been kidnapped and here's what I propose we do. Blue?" I say to her she looks over at me "I need you to go out on the streets and find out what you can and take Spike and Angel with ya," then Blondie decides to stands up in protest.

"Aw, bloody hell, come on Slayer, give me something better to do than reconnaissance," He's agitated; good, I never really liked him anyway.

"Listen here Blondie bear, there are two things ya need to know, one: shut the fuck up and just do it, two: if you don't there's a lot of slayers in this room right now and some don't give a shit if you have a fucking soul or not, they'll stake your ass faster than you can say 'bloody hell'" I say and he just sits down and shuts up.

"Anyway," I look over at Red "I need you to come up with protection spells, power boosts, anything you can think of that will give us the advantage in battle and of course do a locater spell a'ight?" she just nods and gets up and starts doing here task in hand. "A'ight, when push comes to shove and we find where Buffy is, me, Vi, K, and Rona are goin' in guns a blazin'. Any questions?" the room is silent

"Good, now Giles, Xander? I need you to research this bastard for weaknesses, 'cuz at this point I don't care about fightin' fair," they just nod. "A'ight people let's move out!" they all get up to do their jobs.

**In an unknown hotel**

**BPOV**

Alright this is shit, yeah, because now I remember everything. The bastard just ups and kidnaps me. What a retard, doesn't he know that people will look for me? Apparently being alive for two-thousand years make your IQ points drop. Whatever, I wonder if Faith is looking for me too. I hope so, I wonder if she even knows I'm missing.

"Stop thinking about her this instant!" Immy says. He sounds agitated, good because right now I really hate him. And if he wasn't so immortal I'd kill him myself, hell, if these bounds weren't magically reinforced I break out and try to kill him at least. I just hope Faith's coming to rescue me. Hmm, Faith coming? That's a very good mental image right there, her all hot and sweaty while I'm going down on her and drinking up every ounce of her, the thought itself send me next to the edge.

"ALRIGHT STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!" he yells out in anger. He knows I'm thinking about Faith because he can read my mind, one of his many powers I guess, and you could say he really doesn't like Faith. You know I could just lay here and think of all the ways that Faith could have me.

"You will not!" his voice is low and rage filled "Listen hear you fucking slut, you're mine and no one else's, do you get that? MINE!" wow who knew he could be such a three-year-old. This is kind of funny except for the fact that I'm blindfolded and bound to his bed naked.

"Will you just take a chill pill? I told you, I don't love you. I love Faith and you're just going to have to kill me, because I'll never love you and no matter how many times you try I will never love you," I say so casual that it's scary.

"You little bitch!" he yells and I think he just unsheathe a sword or something, I don't know. "You want to die then fine, you will die!" he yells.

**NOPOV**

Just as The Immortal was about to strike, the door to the hotel room busted through with an unexpected guest.

**FPOV**

"Don't even think about, douche bag." I say to this poor excuse for a man.

"Why looky here darling, it's your whore! Any last words you would like to say before I slit her throat?" he asks in that annoying British accent.

"Yeah, just one."I say before grabbing a vial from Vi.


	8. memories and saving the princess

A/N: Thanks to all the guys that's read and reviewed. I know I kept you waiting but like I said I love building suspense, that and my muse was being a bitch(lol), anyway I hope you all enjoy this one and if you don't review, it'll send me to a violent depression where I will never be normal again and that means no updates! gasp

Note: I never saw the episode _Chosen _in full so I tried my best with what I knew.

--

_Hellmouth battle_

"_BUFFY!!" Faith yelled in the direction of her object of affection, racing over to her collapsed body on the hellish dirt._

"_HOLD THE LINE!" Buffy yelled to Faith, but she just crouched there staring at her as if saying 'I'm not leaving you like this,' "FAITH! YOU MUST!!" Faith lost her resolve and grabbed the scythe from Buffy. While doing that her hand brushed against the blonde's, shooting a spark through her._

'_I won't let you down I swear,' she thought getting up into an angry fury to which no vampire has ever seen, slashing and killing anything that didn't look human._

_Hyperion/ LA_

_Buffy was passed out from the wound she received in battle and with Faith by her side watching her making sure she remains stable. It's been three days since the battle and she hasn't been awake since the bus ride._

_Faith was sweating bullets, she didn't want her to die that was the last thing she wanted of Buffy even when they were hurting each other. She was pacing and her wounds were screaming for her to stop but she ignored the pain. She couldn't stand seeing Buffy like this she had to get out at least for a while. _

'_That's what I'll do I need to get some nice polluted LA air into my system, then maybe I can figure out what to do next,' so she headed out on to the streets of LA._

"_This shit is too surreal, the one I lo- really, really like is passed out and I can't do shit about it. Why is it when I start to like someone shit gets in the way? And why am I asking myself questions? I think I'm going insane. Let's hope not, we all know what happened the last time I did,' her mind couldn't stop babbling, searching for answers, but only finding more questions. She looks up at the sky, seeing that it's almost dark. 'I should head home…whoa home, who knew?' so she back tracked her way 'home'._

_Once there she headed straight for Buffy's room. To check to see if any progress was made, but when she got there all she saw was an empty bed and heard the water running in the shower. _

'_Finally she's awake, maybe I should come back later?' she thought, she was heading for the door until the water stopped and she heard Buffy's voice calling her._

"_Faith?" she called out hoping to find the brunette beauty._

"_Hey…B," she said somewhat breathlessly. She tried keeping her composure, but knowing that the other girl wasn't wearing anything other than a towel, it was starting to fade._

"_Hey, where were you all day?" the blonde said in a concerned voice. She stared at the other girl, admiring her beauty until she was brought back to reality._

"_Oh…uhm…ya know…out," still trying to keep her cool, but failing miserably. _

"_So you were taking care of the…you know… double H's?" the blonde said, automatically regretting saying that 'Shit! Someone needs to install a filter in my head or something. God, now she hates me!' she thought instantly._

"_Actually no, not yet anyway…although I do think ya had the right idea on how to solve the last part of the problem," she said with her trademark smirk just to get under her skin and it worked. Buffy's face was getting redder by the second 'That'll teach her, that was just too easy to pass up,' she thought knowing what Buffy's reaction would be._

"_Uhm…well…heh…anyway, uhm I was wondering; where will you go from here?" She asked getting to the point, she wanted to keep tabs on her, not because she doesn't trust her, but because of other things._

"_Oh ya know …around…might go back to Boston some time… might come back here when I'm done seein' the sights, what about you?" she questioned, but knowing Buffy she was probably going to travel abroad._

"_Me? ...I don't know yet, there's this school in Italy that Dawn wants to attend, so probably there," she said in an exhausted expression. _

"_That's cool, she wants to be a watcher anyway right?" she didn't let Buffy answer that, by saying "Well, I leave ya to it, I've got places to see and…people to do, so see ya," she said nonchalantly headed for the door until Buffy stopped her ._

"_Faith, wait! Are you okay?" Buffy could feel that Faith was trying to distant herself from her. She didn't like it. 'Was it something I said?' she wondered before getting a response._

"_Ya know me B, five by five" she said and with that exiting the room to hers._

**BPOV**

And that was the last time I spoke to her. She was as beautiful then as she is now. And I can't believe she's here saving me! Oh, she is so getting laid!

**FPOV**

"Yeah, just one," I say before grabbing a vial from Vi. "Catch Muthafucka!!" I throw the vial and direct hit! This suckabong is going down. What was in the vial you ask? Well it was a high potent binding potion, so in Faithanese basically I just stripped the bitch of all magic also meaning he's not immortal anymore. While I was throwing the vial, Rona snuck up behind him and hit him upside the head.

"Looks like your gonna need a new name 'cause 'The Immortal' just ain't cuttin' it any more" I say to his unconscious body.

"Faith!" Buffy said surprisingly. What? Did she think I wasn't going to rescue her sweet ass? Puh-lease I'd do anything for this girl. I run over to her and get her out these chains. And let's just say I also notice that she's completely naked. Once her hands were free she pulls my head down and kisses me hard.

"How's that for a rescue reward?" she says in this sort of naughty voice…I like it. I kiss her again this time our tongues come out to play, struggling for dominance. But then breathing became an issue and I pulled back. I'm just staring down at her and in her eyes… ok two things are going down either she got the letter or she's just so damn horny she doesn't care who she's with. I'm going for the first one.

"You got the letter didn't ya?" I asked knowing she did. God she's so beautiful.

"Yep, and the feeling is so totally mutual ," wait does that mean…

"Wait, are you saying…" I didn't get a chance to finish when she cut me off.

"Yes, Faith I love you," hot damn! She loves me! Ok, doing a mental happy dance now.

"I love you too B," and I kiss her with everything I got.

**THE END**

2nd A/N: planning a sequel, so don't cry. :)


End file.
